1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulation-piercing contact and a corresponding connector capable of connecting, in particular but not exclusively, a pair of electric supply cables to the two longitudinal copper ribbons of a LED (Light Emitting Diode) light strip, respectively.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
LED light strips comprise a series of light emitting diodes distributed along the LED light strip. The light emitting diodes are supplied with electric current through a pair of spaced apart, longitudinal and electrically conductive copper ribbons. Both the right emitting diodes and the copper ribbons are embedded in an extrusion of at least partially transparent insulating plastic material.
LED light strips are currently used for many purposes, in particular in security lighting in aircrafts, buses, boats, buildings, etc.
To supply the light emitting diodes with electric current, electric supply cables have to be connected to the copper ribbons. Since the copper ribbons are usually exposed at each end of a LED light strip, a prior art connector has been proposed to connect electric supply cables to the exposed ends of the copper ribbons.
This prior art connector comprises a plastic housing containing a pair of spring-loaded pins. The spring-loaded pins are compression connected to respective electric supply cables and are applied to the exposed ends of the copper ribbons. In this manner, the supply cables are connected to the copper ribbons through the spring-loaded pins. The plastic housing is mounted to the end of the LED light strip with the spring-loaded pins applied to the exposed ends of the copper ribbons. For that purpose, a U-shaped metal bracket embraces the plastic housing and is secured to the at least partially transparent insulating material through a screw.
A drawback of the prior art connector is that connection of the supply cables to the copper ribbons is permitted only at the ends of the LED light strip where the ends of the copper ribbons are exposed. Another drawback of this prior art connector is its low reliability.